1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for electronic parts, and more particularly to a mounting structure for temporarily fixing a connector terminal or a feedthrough capacitor on a frame when it is intended to soldered to the frame of a community antenna television system (CATV) converter or a television electronic tuner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 19, a conventional mounting structure for mounting a connector terminal 23 to a frame 21 of electronic equipment is shown, and in FIG. 20, the same for mounting a feedthrough capacitor 24 to the frame 21 is shown, in which the connector terminal 23 or the depicted feedthrough capacitor 24 is fitted at its smaller diameter portion 23a or 24a into a mounting bore 22 formed in the frame 21, so that the fitted portion can be fixedly soldered thereto.
In such structure, the mounting bore 22 is made slightly larger in diameter than the smaller diameter portion 23a or 24a for the connector terminal 23 or the feedthrough capacitor 24, thereby fitting the terminal 23 or capacitor 24 into the mounting bore 22 with ease.
Therefore, the connector terminal 23 or the feedthrough capacitor 24 is often mounted on the conventional frame 21 at an undesirable slant with respect to the surface thereof. Such misalignment arises owing to looseness or to vibrations or the like during the soldering.
Also, there is a case where a plurality of terminals are mounted continuously relatively close to each other on the frame.
In that case, the previously soldered portion of the former connector terminal 23 or feedthrough capacitor 24 may be unsoldered because of being subjected through the frame 21 to the heat generated when the latter connector terminal 23 or feedthrough capacitor 24 being soldered to the frame, whereby the previously mounted connector terminal 23 or feedthrough capacitor 24 may escape from the frame 21.
Hence, in order to eliminate such problems, a clip-like jig is used to temporarily fix the connector terminal 23 or feedthrough capacitor 24 to the frame.
Such jig, however, is troublesome to mount on or dismount from the frame and is inferior as to work efficiency. Also, there are the drawbacks that the jig may absorb the heat for soldering, or the working space may be restricted.